


Belly of the Beast

by Poemsingreenink



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, billy rocks nature lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poemsingreenink/pseuds/Poemsingreenink
Summary: Billy Rocks, cave enthusiast.





	

To about 99% of the population Billy Rocks was a stoic, silent danger of a man. His face may as well have been crafted from flint, the muscles in his cheeks and lips as solid and unmoving as his namesake. He’d never given a smile the time of day, and if he ever felt one coming on who would want to see it? Who knew what kind of twisted horror expression would be unearthed if a keen eyed, knife-wielding maniac like that allow his composure to fall away? The 99% shuddered to think.

  
To the other 1%, the other 1% consisting of Goodnight, Billy Rocks was a wily, curious, treasure of a man with the weirdest, most fascinating interests he’d ever had the pleasure of engaging with.

  
“Goody!” Billy called.

His voice echoed through the caves trailing the last syllable of Goodnight’s nickname behind like a flashing tail before fading away.

  
Goodnight lifted his lantern high, and peered into the dark. The shadows of the stalagmites and stalactites around him grew long and sharp against the rocky cave walls. He felt as though he was walking down a dragon tongue, and Billy was racing ahead excited to see how the guts worked

  
“Come back here! Look at this!”

  
Goodnight picked his way along the floor as the word ‘this’ split itself apart and multiplied. The echo chased itself around Goodnight like the bats they were no doubt waking up.

  
The next cavern caught Goodnight’s breath. The cave was immense, and reached higher than a cathedral ceiling. Arched over head were ancient stones of varying thickness and size. The walls layered with rocks that clustered and broke apart at all angles.

  
“It’s like frozen candle wax,” Billy said.

  
He leaned back to get a clearer view of textured art nature had worked on for so long, and his hat went spilling off his head.

  
Goodnight stooped to scoop it up, and was delighted when he saw Billy hadn’t even noticed the hat’s departure. Usually it was Goodnight with his head in the clouds.

  
He moved to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with Billy whose smile was wide and and toothy. The light from their lanterns danced across Billy’s knives, and gave Goody a clear view of Billy’s face. The rest of the world, he decided, was full of fools.

  
“Do you hear water?” Billy said, moving away. “I hear water. Let’s see where it’s coming from!”

  
A rush of words fought to be the first off Goodnight’s tongue; cave in, crazy, dark, bats, mountain lion. Billy must have notice the flicker of doubt because the unapologetic joy was waning from his face. His expression becoming still and untextured.

  
Goodnight moved forward, desperate to grab the last bit of Billy’s joy before it dissipated. He wrapped his free arm around the other man’s waist, pulled him in and kissed him hard. When they broke apart he dropped the hat onto Billy’s head and grinned boldly.

  
“Wherever you go, I go. Come on, Mr. Rocks. Let’s see if you’ve found me the fountain of youth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Billy is probably that nerd who knows the names and properties of individual rocks. God what a nerd.


End file.
